


Home Again

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Training, Love, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt!"Hi! Could I request a fluffy eggsy x reader where they have to share a twin bed? I know that’s super corny but I’m having a really stressful week at college and I need something happy to make it better haha"





	Home Again

“Are you serious, Eggy?” You asked with your jaw hung lightly open as you eye the space before you. “It’s quite… small.” 

The cabin itself was anything but small, but that pathetic bed certainly was. It was chilly inside but you had been expecting that part; and there were soft scratches from the wind and branches brushing against the walls and windows. The quiet patter of rain droplets was calming and it smelled like trees and fresh water all around you. 

It truly was beautiful. Perfect. If not for that poor excuse of a bed…

Except you didn’t even really mind that part, did you? No, of course it didn’t. If anything, it made the whole trip that much more endearing.

“It ain’t that bad, babe… kinda cozy, innit?” Eggsy asked with a small smile. After a moment he set the bags at his feet while eying the cabin affectionately; when he looked back to you he started again, ending with a wink. “Jus means I getta be closer to ya, don’it?”

“True.” You couldn’t help but laugh as you looked him up and down with eyes narrowed and lips pursed. 

Charming as the day you met him and damn did he look good today. But of course he did, Eggsy looked good every day. Whether he was wearing a hoodie with those fucking winged shoes he loved so much or a signature Kingsman suit: he looked beyond incredible. 

Besides just being what you’d deem as nearly sickeningly attractive, he was the best man you ever met. And he also had a point… Even if you had a bigger bed, you’d be pressed against him just the same. 

When you thought about it, you really were inseparable… on and off the field and especially when you were sleeping. Which at first was really weird for you. You’d never been like that before, not really. 

Yeah, you liked to cuddle and be close to the people you dated, but you also liked your space. The freedom to be spread out and the ability to hog all of the covers… But with Eggsy you slept worse if you weren’t besides him and eventually you could hardly sleep at all without him there.

The way he felt wrapped around you, with skin soft yet hardened and speckled with bruises and scars; Smelling of pinecones maybe or something just as sweet and earthy was bliss. And in that moment you realized how badly you needed it. How badly you needed him. 

Is this what it was like to find your other half… your home?

The one? 

Maybe… but you didn’t want to think about that. Because thinking about it all, was real. And honestly? A part of you already knew the answer…

What you did know for sure was that you loved Eggsy and that he loved you. There was no where you felt as safe as when you were with him. No matter where you were or what you were doing; if he was there you were okay. 

After a moment you focused back on the room; kissing his cheek before making your way towards the window. It was still raining and each tear of water was melodic to your ears. 

A second later you felt Eggsy slipping his hands around your waist pulling you closer. You closed your eyes and leaned back into his soft embrace as he rested his chin atop your shoulder; kissing your neck and behind your ear lightly. 

“Thank you for comin’… means a lot.” He whispered into your neck as he pressed his lips to your shoulder, leaving them there.

You slid your hand up and into his hair; scratching his scalp softly as you lean more into him, soaking him up. “Course, baby. You think I’d let you come here alone?”

“Nah, knew you wouldn’t… but still, thank you.” 

When he finished you turned towards him, still holding yourself closely to his chest. “You okay?” 

Eggsy nodded softly, smiling as he slid his hands to either side of your face not breaking your gaze once; and you felt a bubble of nerves erupting as he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t. 

“I, uh… Got somethin’ for you.” Eggsy pulled his lips in as he lowered his brow almost nervously. “Was gonna wait… but don’t think I want to now.”

After letting out an awkward laugh you slid your tongue out to wet your lips. Just what the hell was Eggsy up to? “Alright… ”

He slid a hand to your own, pulling your towards that shitty twin bed. Once you reached it he sat besides you and held your hand tightly between his own. You could tell that he was nervous, anxious maybe. He wasn’t that same confident person you’d been seeing the last year and a half.

Eggsy was boyish and timid even… and so goddamn cute. If anyone had nailed the puppy dog eyes, it was him. But you couldn’t help but wonder why he was giving them to you now. 

“Everything really is okay, isn’t it?” You asked cautiously as a full smile spread over his lips.

Eggsy nodded a few times then moved his gaze towards yours once more, still holding a soft smile. “Don’t worry, luv. I’m alright… promise.”

“… okay,” You let out another uncomfortable laugh, even more confused than the seconds before. “then… what is it?”

“For the longest time even gettin outta bed was hard… Cause Harry was gone, an I did nothin’ to stop it… not when it mattered.” Eggsy paused for a moment as he look down to your hands briefly. “After awhile I jus couldn’t do it no more, didn’t want to… You remember, don’t you? Was a total wreck…” 

After a second you nodded reluctantly, as a blanket of unnerving chills spread over you once more. “Of course… but, what’s that have to do with…”

Eggsy shook his head and started again. “Everythin’. You stood by me when I was nothin’– when no one else would. You fought for me, an besides me.. Was you that got me through it all, an since then all I wanted was to be better for you. Jus to make you happy. Proud.”

There were a lot of things you wanted to say back, but nothing seemed to come out at first… so you pulled your brows in softly suppressing the warm sting you felt behind your eyes until words finally formed. “Where is th– of course you have. More than you know… what is all of– this?” 

You slid your hands to the sides of his neck, pressing your forehead to his as he started again quietly. “This is me… sayin’ that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

In that moment, it felt like a flock of birds were released inside of your body. Everything was pulsating and your heart was racing faster than you’d felt it before. You held your head in place as he slid his hand into his pocket slowly pulling out an emerald green box. 

Now your heart was racing so fast you thought maybe you were having a heart attack or that it might literally pop out of your chest; both thoughts were pretty terrifying, but so was this… 

Not terrifying because you didn’t want it. Oh hell, did you want it. There was nothing you could think of that you’d wanted more than this. It was terrifying because you loved him more than you’d ever loved anything. Ever.

“Are you…”

“I want you there every mornin’ when I wake up.” Eggsy paused to swallow, as he pulled his other hand to open to box slowly. “and every evenin’ when I go to sleep…” He pulled his bottom lip in for a moment as he slid his forehead from yours, locking his azure eyes to yours dotingly. 

“I want you– this, forever. Till I die or till you get sick a’me. There’s nothin’ I love more than you. Nothin’… D’you think you could settle for someone like me, luv?”

When you looked to the box, it was beautiful… just a thin white-gold ban shining up at you. Simple, elegant and so perfect that it literally took your breath away. 

“You are not settling, Eggsy.” You were so elated in that moment; the happiest you think you’d ever been and you couldn’t take your eyes off of it, off of him.

So you kissed him. Hard. Throwing your arms around his neck as the warm salted tears slipped from your eyes and down your rose cheeks.

“That a yeah, then?” Eggsy’s voice was shaking and rung nervously as he pulled you in tightly; pressing his face into your hair and neck breathing you in deeply.

“It is most definitely a yeah.” Returning his laugh was easy, and you kissed his cheeks and forehead again sweetly in perfect shock.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake– thank god.” Eggsy laughed as he released the breath he’d been holding. After a second he loosened his grip on you, sliding a hand over your cheek with a smile. “Think you’re s’posed to wear this then, yeah?” 

Eggsy slid the ban from the box and over your left finger in a solid motion, it was a perfect fit… 

Just like you two. Just like this shitty twin mattress… And as you lean back onto the bed, you couldn’t fucking believe you’d found someone that fit you like a glove. 

That this was it… that you’d found the one and you were finally home.


End file.
